


Sanctuary

by LadyArreya



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s06e11 Fair Haven, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArreya/pseuds/LadyArreya
Summary: Episode addition to "Fair Haven." P/T.
Relationships: Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Sanctuary

* * *

Tom finally got out of the shower and changed into his pajamas. After the eventful day he'd had, he was looking forward to spending some quiet time with B'Elanna.

He'd enjoyed the many hours he'd spent on the holodeck, but even he had his limits. He liked being able to sleep in his own bed in the privacy of his own quarters, for one. Or in her bed. They'd spent every night together in his quarters or hers.

With the storm raging outside, the rhythm of life on _Voyager_ was at a different pace.

He'd just finished hanging the towel back on the rack when the door chimed.

"Come in," he called out.

B'Elanna entered, looking a little tired but happy to see him.

He wrapped his arms around her and greeted her with a warm kiss.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"All right. The new shield modulations seem to be holding up."

"That's good. Does that mean you'll have time to go to Fair Haven with me tomorrow?"

"I don't think so. I still have more work to do," she said regretfully.

Though most of the crew had little to do during the storm, Engineering still required her attention. She'd had her hands full with overseeing the repairs of the ruptured plasma conduits, developing the new shield modulations and monitoring the stability of the inverse warp field. And of course, maintaining the holodecks to run 24 hours a day.

"You could delegate the work and take a few hours off," he suggested. "You need time off to relax, too."

She shook her head. "I have other ways to relax. You know that."

"Okay, okay. Just thought I'd ask again."

She rolled her eyes, and he strategically retreated to the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed.

They'd had many conversations – and arguments – about the holodeck.

She'd insisted over and over again that she didn't want or need to immerse herself in a fantasy world for long periods of time. Especially when the holodeck was so crowded.

The storm had made them all anxious because it reminded them just how fragile they were. As a result, the crew needed distraction, and Fair Haven was an ideal place to meet and reaffirm their sense of community.

But Klingons didn't huddle together in fear, and B'Elanna would rather do all the things she didn't usually have time for.

Like catching up on all the romance novels she wanted to read. Reorganizing her quarters. Long leisurely meals in the Mess Hall or sipping a steaming hot cup of _pejuta_ or _raktajino_ with friends she rarely had the chance to see or talk to, like Ayala. She even enjoyed just looking out the viewport at the swirling colors of the neutronic wavefront surrounding them. She'd told him the vibrant sapphire and turquoise hues reminded her of the shimmering tropical waters of the Bora Bora lagoon.

He knew he had to give her some space. He thrived on social interaction, whereas she needed more time alone to unwind and recharge. She preferred solitude, or one-on-one or small group interaction.

And he couldn't really complain since they were still managing to spend more time together than usual. He had to admit he enjoyed sleeping in late every morning with her, surrounded by mountains of pillows and burrowing under the thick covers. Some days it was so warm and comfortable in bed that neither of them felt like getting up. And the best part was that they didn't have to.

As he finished brushing his teeth, he winced. He'd felt a twinge in his lip where it had been bleeding earlier.

B'Elanna came in and caught him examining his face in the mirror with a critical eye.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Oh, I was in a bar brawl in Sullivan's earlier tonight. Doc healed everything, but it still feels a little sore."

She cupped his face, looking for signs of residual injury.

"I don't see anything," she said.

As she gently caressed his jaw, his skin started to tingle.

"The holodeck safeties must have been malfunctioning because of the storm," she mused. "Or did you get into a fight with Harry?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. Michael Sullivan started it. He was drunk and kept asking me where the captain was."

"You were fighting over the captain?" B'Elanna asked incredulously.

"No! Michael was just angry and taking it out on me. I just happened to be a convenient target. He wanted to know where to find her, and he didn't believe me when I told him I didn't know where she was."

"She was probably in her quarters. Or on the Bridge."

"I know, but I couldn't exactly tell Michael that! He lost his temper all of a sudden and grabbed me and punched me in the face. Then all the men in Fair Haven jumped into the fray. Harry and Neelix tried to help me fend them off and all hell broke loose. The fight spilled out onto the street."

She shook her head and reached for her toothbrush. "I can't believe you got beaten up by one of your own holograms."

"I wasn't expecting him to start pummeling me like that," he said defensively. "I've been in plenty of bar brawls before. I know how to handle myself. He just caught me off-guard, that's all."

"Oh, of course," she said, trying to hide a smile.

"I'm serious! The Michael Sullivan I programmed was a simple bartender with a mild temper. I also programmed him not to drink, and to break up bar fights, not start them. And he never should have been brawling over any woman. Not even his wife."

She swiveled to face him, toothbrush in hand, frozen in midair. "Captain Janeway is having an affair with a married man?" she asked, intrigued.

"No. She deleted his wife."

"How convenient," she said dryly.

He shrugged. "She was only a hologram."

Feeling a little peeved, he left the bathroom while she finished brushing her teeth.

"Did you check Michael's behavioral subroutines?" she asked when she came back out.

"Yeah," he said, smoothing out the sheets and plumping up the pillows on the bed with more force than was strictly necessary. "Doc and I went through them carefully. Michael is functioning normally. But we found out that Captain Janeway made extensive modifications to his personality subroutines. In addition to deleting his wife."

"Really? Like what?"

"Oh, she made him more 'provocative.' Less reserved, more confident, more outspoken, more educated and curious about the world around him. She also made him a little taller."

He rubbed his jaw where Sullivan had first punched him and left a nasty bruise. "And he sure knows how to pack a punch now," Tom said ruefully.

B'Elanna patted him on the shoulder sympathetically, and his irritation faded somewhat.

"Sounds like she made him more like Chakotay," she observed astutely. "Chakotay used to be a boxing champion. He's also confident, outspoken, educated and curious about the world around him. And he can definitely be provocative."

That hadn't even occurred to him before. But she was right; there were certain similarities. Both Chakotay and Michael Sullivan were tall, dark and ruggedly good-looking.

"I think the captain wanted to have a passionate romance," he said thoughtfully. "But she probably wasn't expecting Michael to be so dramatic about it."

"You mean starting a bar brawl wasn't enough? What else did he do?"

"Well, after the fighting stopped, Michael climbed up a tree and started shouting her name over and over again at the top of his lungs."

"That sounds like something Chakotay would do," B'Elanna said impishly.

He smiled at the image his mind conjured up of Chakotay in a tree.

"Is Michael still up in that tree?" she asked.

"Of course not. Neelix managed to talk him down. But he's still moping around. He's got a broken heart."

They climbed into bed and dimmed the lights. There was something cozy about being snuggled up together during a storm. She was sensitive to the vibrations of the ship, as was he. _Voyager_ felt different than usual. Sometimes the atmosphere felt almost electric, and he half-expected to hear the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance at any instant.

"I had no idea the captain was going to transform him into a holographic boyfriend."

She wrinkled her nose. "I doubt she planned it."

"And she's not the only one who wants to make changes," he continued. "Now that he's seen what the captain did to Michael, Harry is insisting on making changes too."

"What does Harry want to change?"

Tom sighed. "He's taken a liking to the holographic flower vendor, Maggie O'Halloran, but she's engaged to a pig farmer named Ray Ewan. When I told Harry that, he wanted to know if she had a sister."

"Does she?"

"Yeah, she does, but her sister has wooden teeth."

B'Elanna laughed.

"What? It's historically accurate," he defended himself.

"Only you would think of adding something like that," she told him affectionately.

"Well, now Harry won't stop pestering me about getting rid of Maggie's fiancé. You'd think he'd have learned his lesson after what happened with Marayna."

"That's our Harry, all right."

"And he and the captain aren't the only ones who want to make changes to the program. I'm almost afraid to find out who's going to be next."

"You should be flattered. It means that everyone really likes your program. They just want to customize the experience."

"I know, but I liked it better the way it was." He'd spent countless hours tinkering with Fair Haven to make it absolutely perfect.

"And I'm starting to feel like a holo-pimp," he complained half-jokingly.

"A what?"

"A pimp was a procurer of… paid companionship."

B'Elanna seemed a little confused. "Don't all holograms provide companionship?"

"Companions who provide sexual gratification," he clarified. "Like that guy you programmed in the Paxau Resort," he couldn't resist saying.

She looked affronted. "I didn't program him so I could have sex with him!"

"You don't have to have sex with a hologram to get sexual gratification from it."

"Like those women you and Harry added to the Resort?"

"Hey, that was all Harry's doing. I had nothing to do with it."

"Exactly. Nobody needs your help to get holographic companionship. And there's nothing wrong with wanting it. Don't forget, it wasn't all that long ago that you programmed Ricki and Sandrine," she reminded him. "If you're going to have Fair Haven as a public, communal program, you have to expect that other people will want to make changes."

"Harry did say I've forgotten what it's like to go through a long dry spell," Tom admitted, pulling her closer to him. "And it must be even lonelier for the captain."

B'Elanna sighed. "I don't understand how she could prefer a hologram over Chakotay."

"I don't think she does. But a hologram has fewer complications."

"They could be so happy together. If the captain were willing, Chakotay wouldn't let protocol stand in his way," she said with conviction.

"That's a line she'll never cross."

"Fraternization isn't against Starfleet regulations."

"No, but the captain is afraid if they get involved it will impair her objectivity and her ability to make command decisions."

"I know. I just wish it didn't have to be that way," she said pensively. "And maybe if they were together, they wouldn't be so mistrustful of each other. Think of all the conflicts that could have been avoided."

He frowned. "What are you talking about?"

She chewed her lip. "Remember when we were testing the catapault a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah?"

"Chakotay asked me to cause a delay in the shield modifications."

"He did? Why?"

"Because Seven told him that Captain Janeway had a secret mission. That Starfleet was in league with the Caretaker and the Cardassians to bring an invasion force to the Delta Quadrant."

"And he believed that?"

"Not exactly. But whatever Seven said to him was compelling enough to make him have doubts. I told him we should just ask the captain about it, and he said he wanted time to review the evidence in Seven's database himself."

"What evidence? She was just speculating."

"That's what I said. I told Chakotay I didn't think we should do it, but…"

"But you did it anyway."

She shrugged. "I figured it wouldn't hurt anything to delay for a bit."

"Harry did say you two were acting strange," he recalled.

She nodded. "The captain sent him to help me, but we sent him away."

"And you think that misunderstanding could have been prevented if they were together?"

"Absolutely. And so many other times too."

"Maybe. But what about all the times they couldn't agree and she just had to pull rank and take charge? Or when he was in danger but she had to prioritize the safety of the ship and the rest of the crew?"

"I wasn't thinking about that."

"Starfleet protocol exists for a reason. She can't pick and choose what regulations to follow and what not to."

"I suppose not."

He kissed the top of her head. "I know I couldn't do it. Every time your life's at stake, I'm ready to throw the Prime Directive out the airlock."

"Me too," she assured him. "I'm glad we don't have to bear that burden."

They were silent for a while, grateful that they had each other and that they no longer had to program holograms to fawn all over them.

Their relationship had weathered many storms, but they were on solid ground now. He wouldn't trade what they had for anything.

At last, he nuzzled her neck.

"So you've never done it with a hologram?" he couldn't resist asking.

She snorted. "No. I've never been quite that desperate before."

"You've never even been tempted?" he pressed her. "Even when I was in the brig for thirty days?"

"Not even then."

"You could have created a hologram of me," he kidded.

She stilled.

"You didn't, did you?"

"No, of course not. But I used to have this fantasy…" She trailed off, embarrassed.

"You can tell me," he said encouragingly. "I like hearing about your fantasies." _And playing them out, too…_

"I… I used to have this fantasy… after Sakari… that I was in bed with a hologram of you…" she confessed, blushing.

"I knew it!" he said triumphantly.

She made a face at him but continued. "And then you – the real you – would walk in and catch us together…"

"What? But why?!"

"Because then you'd delete him and…"

Understanding finally dawned.

"And take his place and show you how much better the real thing was?" he finished.

She nodded, not quite meeting his eyes.

It took him a moment to fully process what she'd just revealed.

"You wanted to be in control," he realized.

"Of course I did. I felt so out of control, and I wanted to be with you, but… but I also didn't want to be the one make the first move."

"Make the first move?" he echoed. "I thought I'd already made the first move by asking you out. Not just once, but over and over again."

"You know what I mean. I didn't want to be the first to say I wanted to have a serious relationship. I didn't want to be the first to say, 'I love you.'"

He considered that. If he were really honest with himself, he hadn't wanted to be the first to say it, either.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to just tell me. Because I don't know how I would have reacted if I'd actually found you in bed with a hologram of me."

She laughed. "You don't have to worry about that anymore. I haven't thought about that particular fantasy in a long time."

"Because you now have new fantasies to replace it?" he asked cheekily.

She laughed again. "Always. In my fantasies, there are plenty of other ways to be in control," she said loftily.

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Well…" she drawled, pretending to think about it. "For example… technically, you're my subordinate."

He grinned. "Yes, ma'am. Yours to command," he affirmed with an insouciance he knew would send a thrill down her spine.

The last time they'd played this game, she'd ordered him to get down on his knees in front of her, and he'd pleasured her with his mouth and hands until she'd cried out in ecstasy.

And that had only been the beginning.

As she flipped him onto his back and straddled him, he suddenly felt lightheaded.

She had a playful look in her eyes, and he loved that that he was the only one who got to see this side of her. She wasn't as demonstrative as he was in public, but when it was just the two of them, she felt free to openly express her affection and vulnerability.

He slid his hands under the edge of her tank top, skimming his fingers along her ribcage and she inhaled sharply.

"I don't recall granting you permission to touch me, Ensign," she managed.

"Sorry. Request permission to fondle you, Lieutenant," Tom said with a smirk.

She firmly clasped his hands and placed them back by his sides. He knew it was pointless to resist. He didn't have the energy for one of their private wrestling matches just then.

And it wouldn't have mattered even if he did, because she always won.

"I might have to resort to disciplinary measures if you don't stop disobeying orders," she said breathlessly.

"You could confine me to quarters," he said wickedly. "Your quarters, that is."

She was having difficulty keeping a straight face.

"Do you want me to put you on report for insubordination, Ensign?"

"I'd never dream of defying a direct order from you, Lieutenant. But you haven't given me any. Yet."

"I'd have to ascertain your level of expertise first before issuing any orders of that nature."

"You've found my performance to be more than satisfactory in the past," he reminded her.

"Past performance doesn't always guarantee future results. And there's always room for improvement."

"In that case, I may need some… hands-on instruction. But I'm a quick study. Maybe you'd care to instruct me personally."

"Oh, I'll instruct you personally, all right. For as long as it takes."

His chest tightened in anticipation, and warmth infused his entire body.

"Then I'm ready whenever you are. Where would you like me to begin?"

She leaned down over him, her face mere centimeters away from his.

"Shut up and kiss me," she whispered.

He obliged.

And then he proceeded to show her just how well he could obey orders for the rest of the night.

The End!


End file.
